Revelations
by Jorinsanity
Summary: Ziva is welcomed back By Abby and gets more Than she bargained for; and she has no problem with it at all. crappy summary...semi good story I think. R&R please! first fanfic of any kind.


After Seeing Abby's sign welcoming her home, Ziva hugged Abby just a little tighter as a show of appreciation. This surprised Abby, Because she hadn't known to be be so affectionate. Abby reciprocated, and after a minute, Abby released Ziva from her grasp.

"Thank you Abby. It's good to truly be home. Thanks to that bastard of a father of mine Eli, who is dead to me now, and to the efforts of Tony, Mcgee, and Gibbs, I now know what home is."

Abby looked at her and frowned, then turned away and sat down in her lab chair at her computer. Ziva became confused. She didn't know why Her friend had become quiet all of a sudden.

"what's wrong Abby?"

Abby quickly swiveled her chair to face Ziva

"They weren't the only ones involved your rescue! Even though They thought you were dead, they went anyway to avenge your death! They went to kill Salim, and like I knew they would, they succeeded. Finding you there was just a freak occurrence and an incredible miracle to say the least! HOW did they find salim, and you?"

Abby quickly stood up

"ME! I found you and Salim! I wanted that bastard dead more than anything in the world! No.....I take that back. That was the second thing I wanted most in the world. the number one thing I truly wanted in the world was to have knowledge that the 'fact' of your death was a lie! I only got that fact when I saw you walk through the door yesterday with the rest of the team. I was utterly in shock for a brief moment when I saw you. When I touched your cheek before I took you in my arms, I was confirming that you were here, that you were alive and in front of me and it wasn't a dream. Now I know it isn't, And I am just so happy to have you back. I have never worked harder in my life trying to find one person before. And I completed my mission with a wonderful bonus. No bonus in any amount of money in any monetary system in the world can compensate for the happiness and amazement I felt when I saw you were alive. I just want you to know, I had quite a hand in your rescue too!"

Abby turned to her chair and sat down facing Ziva

Ziva was stunned at not just what abby had said, but how she said it. Ziva could immediately tell that what abby had just said to her was completely true and sincere, and that Abby truly cared about her. What Abby had just said, Ziva processed every truth that came out of the goth's mouth in her mind, and came to the realization that Abby truly cared about her, even moreso than her other colleagues, even more than tony...who she does care about, but never thought anything could work out romantically between them. All of a sudden, Ziva had an urge and an oppurtunity, so she decided to take it

"Abby...I really don't know what to say....so may I let my actions speak for me?"

"Ziva...what do you mean? you're holding my hands right now and that's already speaking vol...."

all of a sudden Abby found her lips against Ziva david's. at first she thought about resisting, but she was too shocked to resist. she got over the shock, and 5 seconds into the kiss, abby put her hand on ziva's cheek and moved in to deepen the kiss. Ziva reciprocated. Ziva was the one to release the kiss about 30 seconds into it. All Abby could think of was to say,

"Oh. So that's what you mean"

"Not...exactly, I may go in more detail in the future if circumstances allow" Ziva smiled at her friend who she realized truly loved her like noone else could, and took abby's hands in hers once again.

"Abby...you are the most warm-hearted human being I have ever met. You have changed me. When I arrived here at ncis 4 years ago, I observed everybody, and I got to know my coworkers through my observations and conversations with them, and now I seem to understand pretty much everyone and their habits...their tendencies. I can read them all very well...except for you Abigail. To be honest with you, I try to make every excuse I can to come here to observe you. I learn something different about you every day, and the more I learn, The more I am amazed. You have shown me how to care about others and become sympathetic. I now feel human because of everyone here, but especially you. You have made me a better person. In all reality, I feel I owe you my life and everything I have to give. considering what you just said to me, I now know your feelings towards me, and I am more than happy to give you the love that you have shown for me. I would like to start by taking you out whereever you would like to go one night after work, and I will pay for anything and everything you want. It is my gift to you"  
she ended the speech with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Ziva....wow...Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before. I didn't realize that I could have that much of an impact on someone, least of all you. I do admit that I can't help but feel something towards you. For one thing, you are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Another thing, I can sense the person inside someone's 'tough' exterior, I felt I could bring that part of you out little by little, and I wanted to meet that Ziva David. There is something about you that is quite hard to explain, but my attraction to you is nowhere near to being a purely physical attraction. I can't help but feel that Kate's death was fate, and it was to bring you to me."

"Maybe so Abby. I would very much like to see where and how we can take this relationship, if you are interested in doing the same that is."

Abby just smiled, leaned forward and stole a quick kiss from the beautiful israeli. She kept her smile and said to Ziva...

"so, what do you have in mind for tomorrow night?" 


End file.
